·: мιѕ єяяσяєѕ ςση ѕσℓυςισηєѕ :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: -Lo siento-...-Te pedí tiempo y te perdí... pero debías entender que no estaba lista para el compromiso... no estaba lista para el matrimonio-...-De verdad... lo siento-¿Pides perdón por acabar con nuestra relación?-No, te pido perdón por lastimarte-
1. El primer error

Hay, hay, hay… se me acaban de ocurrir millones de cosas…

Pero esto no será un Fic, sino unos One-Shot's, Two-Shot's y Three-Shot's, Drabbles…

Estoy tan feliz aunque al principio triste, por que ya se me ocurrió mi primer NaruHina pero después lo publicare…

Ahora comiencen a leer y dejen muchos Review's que estoy súper inspirada.

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Salgo de mi consultorio y me dirijo al estacionamiento.

Hace más de media hora que he terminado las citas con todos mis pacientes pero… no quiero verte.

Sabía que si salía a la misma hora, como lo hago todos los días… te terminaría viendo.

Ya no quiero verte por que se que no podre retener las lagrimas y saldrán de mis ojos sin control.

No quiero llorar por que sino lo hice cuando nuestra relación acabo… no pienso llorar ahora que ya han pasado meses.

Se que no podre estarte evitando todo el tiempo… no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera por que… trabajas enfrente de mi consultorio.

Sonrío amargamente al recordar que antes… cuando apenas éramos unos extraños y no había ni indicios de que termináramos juntos… siempre salía antes de mi consultorio para poder verte…

Es… irónico, ¿no?... cuando éramos extraños, me la pasaba saliendo temprano para verte pero ahora… solo quiero evitarte.

Aun me pregunto por que terminamos nuestra relación… ninguno de los dos le fue infiel al otro, ninguno de los dos fue celoso y hacia las típicas escenas que hacen el resto de las parejas, ninguno de los dos causaba peleas sin sentido…

Entonces sino fue nada de eso… ¿Qué fue?... así, ya recordé… fui yo.

Todo fue mi culpa…

Pero no estaba preparada, no quería que termináramos mal… por que yo… en verdad… te ame, amo y seguiré amando.

No quería lastimarte, en el fondo eso era lo que quería evitar… y sin embargo… fue lo que hice.

Te pedí más tiempo, no estaba preparada para un compromiso… no estaba preparada para el matrimonio.

Me dijiste que esperarías y… así lo hiciste…

Te pedí un poco más de tiempo y me lo diste… pero no me fue suficiente.

No quería acabar de una manera que nos perjudicara… dudo que en algún momento me gustara la idea de… acabar nuestra relación.

Llego un momento en que note que te desesperaste y llegaste al punto de ser indiferente… como al principio.

Tu espera… comenzaba a acabarse…

Se que fue mi culpa… no debí de pedirte tanto tiempo, sabia que me harías feliz… de eso nunca dude, de la que dude fue de mi…

La simple idea de que te cansaras de mí y me dejaras por otra, paso por mi mente, millones de veces… y aunque trate de quitarme de la cabeza esa tonta idea… no pude.

No viendo todas las chicas que te rodeaban… no sabiendo que esas chicas eran más hermosas que yo, no viendo como te coqueteaban…

El hecho de perderte me partía el corazón.

Fue por eso que decidí terminar…

Me hubiera gustado decirte que lo hice para que dejaras de esperarme y buscaras a alguien que te ame igual o más que yo, alguien que no dude ni un momento… estar contigo, alguien que no te pida tiempo…

Me hubiera gustado decirte… que lo hice… por ti.

Pero no me diste tiempo… te enojaste y no me dejaste hablar.

Pensaste que quería terminar nuestra relación por que te engañaba con alguien más… pero yo nunca podría hacerte algo así…

Pensaste cosas que no tenían sentido y me diste a entender que era una zorra…

Pensaste en tantas cosas que nunca te diste cuenta que en verdad lo hacia para no herirte, para no lastimarte.

No me podías esperar eternamente… yo sabia que tú querías formar una familia…

A mi me hubiera gustado… de eso no hay duda y hubiera sido como un sueño o como un cuento de hadas, formar una familia contigo… pero no tenia por que engañarme…

Los cuentos de hadas no son más que pura fantasía… esto era la vida real y no había forma de comparar un cuento con la vida real…

Me obligue a salir de mis pensamientos y deje de caminar, me quede parada enfrente de tu trabajo…

Pensé tantas veces, el hecho de cruzar la calle, entrar a ese gran edificio en el cual trabajas y decirte que aun te amo…

Pero ya no tiene sentido… sin embargo…

Mis pies se mueven solos y cuando me doy cuenta… ya estoy enfrente de ese gran edificio.

Estoy apunto de cruzar la puerta por la que tantas veces entre y…

No pude… me doy lentamente vuelta sobre mis talones y cuando volteo por completo… te veo en frente de mi…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida… tu solo me observabas con esa mirada fría que me dedicaste el día en que terminamos…

Te observo apenada… me has tomado por sorpresa y en uno de mis momentos de debilidad…

Bajo la cabeza y…

-Lo siento-susurro mientras me voy por donde vine.

Aun caminando, siento tú mirada sobre mi…

Y aunque quiero verte, no puedo, no puedo ni dirigirte la mirada…

Se que has de pensar que ese "Lo siento" es una disculpa por estar en tu camino como un estorbo pero no… ese "Lo siento" es…

Una disculpa por todo lo que te hice… te pido perdón por no haberme querido casar contigo, te pido perdón por pedirte tanto tiempo… te pido perdón por herirte.

Yo no te… merezco… no te merezco por que te dañe aun no queriéndolo hacer… solo espero que me llegues a perdonar…

Te pedí tiempo y por eso te perdí…

Pero…

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Dios santo, últimamente me siento de lo peor…

Lloro y lloro y vuelvo a llorar… a todas horas…

Hace apenas… ¿Qué será?... unas cuantas horas… me dio un ataque de llanto y me tire en mi cama a llorar desesperada….

Suena tonto pero es verdad…

Y aunque no tengo razón para llorar… lloro…

Mmm… ahora que lo pienso… lo que estoy diciendo, quedaría bien en un Fic xD…

Ahora… en verdad me gusto como quedo…

Esto todavía no queda ahí… aun lo voy a continuar… la idea de dejarlo así rondo por mi cabeza unas mil veces…

Lamentablemente… escribir Fic's, One-Shots y demás, que terminen con un final trágico y realmente triste… no es lo mío.

Menos con mi pareja favorita… no se como es que las personas pueden escribir Fic's tan condenadamente tristes…

Aun tengo un One-Shot en el que me debato en dejarlo con un final triste o hacerles la vida feliz a Sasuke y Sakura…

Por el momento… créanme que va ganando la segunda opción…

Mmm… de lo que me di cuenta es de que… hace mucho que no veo a mi Inner entrometerse en los Fic's…

¿Sera que sirvió ir con el psicólogo?...

En fin… como dije, esto aun no termina…

Dejen Review's… pero muchos, muchos Review's…

Se que se ve demasiado confuso pero en verdad que la cosa se pone buena…

En la conti… Sasukito podrá ser el que narre como se siente…oh vamos, saben que quieren ver que se exprese tan solo una vez en su vida…

Pero va enserio… necesito al menos unos 5 Review's para continuar…


	2. Solución y ¿Tres meses?

Pues… me dejaron más de 5 Review's… algo que me encanto n///n…

Aquí esta la conti n.n…

Y en este capi… Sasuke narra la solución…

Quizás… de repente vean un pequeño o muy grande OC en Sasuke pero no se será demasiado el cambio en su actitud ya que… me encanta como se comporta u.u…

Mejor… ya comiencen a leer… nada más no se decepcionen u.u…

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Observe como se alejaba…

Ella siempre se comporta de esa forma…

Me evade…

Pero ya no evadiría el tema… si ella no aclara nada, lo hare yo…

Me acerque a ella y por lo visto, ella ni siquiera se percato de eso… la tome del brazo y note como ella se sobresaltaba…

-Sakura-le dije serio.

-…-no me contesto, de igual forma… no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Me has estado evadiendo-dije soltando su brazo, no trataría de irse… no se lo permitiría.

-No se de que hablas-susurro aunque la escuche perfectamente.

-¿Entonces por que ahora sales de tu consultorio tan tarde?-pregunte.

Se volteo lentamente hacia mí y yo, solo esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Acaso me has estado espiando?-pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos.

-…-no le conteste.

-¿Me has espiado?-pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Hmp-exclame.

-¿Por que lo haces?-pregunto bajando la mirada-Ya no tenemos nada que ver… nuestra relación acabo hace ya… más de tres meses-me dijo.

-…-no dije nada. Eso yo ya lo sabía, no entiendo como es que ella aun sigue con el mismo tema.

-Yo… lo siento-me dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

-…-la observe.

-Te pedí tiempo y te perdí… pero… debes entender que no estaba lista para el compromiso… no estaba lista para el matrimonio-susurro pero logre escucharla.

-…-y a pesar de escucharla… no hable y permanecí callado.

-De verdad… lo siento-dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Pides perdón por acabar con nuestra relación?-pregunte y ella paro de golpe su andar.

-No, te pido perdón por lastimarte-escuche como su voz se quebraba-Tenia miedo…-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa-La idea de que te cansaras y aburrieras de mi… me hizo… rechazarte… tenia miedo a que me dejaras-explico.

Eso me lo hubiera explicado hace tiempo atrás y nada de esto hubiera sucedido pero… yo fui el que no la quiso escuchar…

Si ella tenía la idea de que me cansaría y aburriría de ella para luego dejarla… yo tenia la idea de que me engañara con otro…

Las ideas eran similares…

Se que ella tiene sus razones para creerlo… pero de igual forma yo…

Ella es muy hermosa, tanto que tenia pretendientes aun estando conmigo… nunca hice una escena de celos por que sabia que no me podía engañar pero la idea de que lo hiciera, cruzo miles de veces por mi cabeza y comencé a desconfiar de ella…

Se que de igual forma sucedió con ella, se que tenia desconfianza en ocasiones…

Pero no entendía que no la iba a dejar… ¿Cómo era que pensaba que me iba a cansar de ella?... por algo era a ella a la que le proponía que se casara conmigo… era obvio que no me iba a cansar de la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida…

-Perdóname-dijo acercándose a mi.

-…-la observe atento.

-Yo…-dijo mientras ponía una de sus delicadas manos en mi rostro-Yo… te…-estaba dudando-Ya no… tiene… importancia-dijo bajando la cabeza mientras retiraba su mano de mi rostro.

Se dio vuelta en sus talones y retomo su rumbo…

-¿Seguiras evitando para siempre el tema?-pregunte al tiempo de tomarla del brazo antes de que se fuera, darle vuelta y besarla.

Se que se sorprendió… hasta yo mismo lo hice con mi acción pero si ella no lo hacia, lo tenia que hacer yo…

Poco a poco me fue correspondiendo y poso sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo coloque mis manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, apegándola más a mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos hasta que nuestra respiración nos lo permitió… después de todo, no nos habíamos besado desde hace meses.

Pero la maldita falta de aire, hizo que nos tuviéramos que separar…

-Etto… esto… no debió de haber ocurrido-dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de mi, más yo no se lo permití.

-No seguirás evadiendo el tema Sakura-dije serio.

-¡¿Por qué Sasuke?!-pregunto subiendo el tono de voz-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!-me grito-Lo haces más difícil de lo que ya es-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo no fui el que termino con nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas?-pregunte y vi como la mirada de Sakura se apagaba sin embargo, no la solte.

-Me lastimas-susurro-Pero me lo merezco… yo te hice lo mismo-me dijo.

-…-la observe.

-Sasuke… no quiero volver a lastimarte… yo… no creo poder soportar ver como te vuelvo a causar daño-susurro.

-No me causas más dolor del que te causas tu misma-le dije serio soltándola, ya no se iría.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos… estaba sorprendida-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto.

-Tu fuiste la que se causo más dolor al terminar la relación que teníamos-explique.

-…-me observo atenta-Supongo… que tienes razón…-dijo bajando la mirada-Dime… ¿me hubieras seguido esperando si yo te lo hubiera pedido?-pregunto alzando la mirada.

-…-no conteste, quizás le hubiera dicho que si por que se que lo haría pero ya no tenia caso hacerlo, ya habíamos terminado.

-…-ella volvió a bajar la mirada-Lo sabia… te ibas a cansar…-dijo-Antes… unas semanas antes de decidir terminar nuestra relación… te comenzaste a comportar indiferente-explico.

-…-no dije nada por que era verdad.

-¿No te has preguntado que hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubiéramos separado?-pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-Yo si-dijo-Creo que nos hubiéramos casado, con el tiempo tendríamos hijos y…-dijo pero la interrumpí.

-¿Acaso te imaginaste toda una vida?-pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Creo que si-contesto con una sonrisa melancólica-Creo que… hubiéramos sido felices-agrego-Wow… todo lo que dije me tomo menos tiempo decirlo que imaginarlo…-dijo para después soltar una risa.

-…-yo la observe y sonreí de lado.

-¿Crees… que puedas perdonarme?-pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Depende-conteste orgulloso.

-¿Eh?-no entendió a que me refería.

-Te doy la oportunidad de enmendar tu error…-explique.

-Lo estas tomando a juego-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-No, lo digo enserio-explique-Puedes volver a estar conmigo… de esa forma podrás enmendar tu error-dije tranquilo.

-¿De verdad piensas que es así de sencillo?-pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos.

-…-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Que dirá la prensa?-pregunto-Tu eres una figura publica gracias a tu padre y cuando terminamos, se hizo un escándalo… ¿volverías a pasar por otro?-pregunto.

-No me importa lo que piensen o digan…-conteste simplemente.

-Pero… que tal si…- no la deje terminar.

-¿Si me canso de ti?-pregunte con sorna-¿En verdad crees que sucedería?-pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

-…-ella bajo la mirada-Si… si lo creo…-contesto.

-Ya veo…-dije-Siempre desconfiaste de mi-dije tranquilo.

-¡¡No!!-dijo alarmada-¡No desconfiaba de ti, son tus locas Fan's de las que desconfió… ¿acaso no veías como te miraban?!-pregunto alterada.

-¿Y tu crees que no veía como tus compañeros de trabajo, te observaban a ti?-pregunte.

-¡Era diferente…!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no lo era-dije serio.

-Claro que si-dijo ella con el seño fruncido.

-No-sentencie.

-S…-no continuo-Tienes razón, no lo era-dijo suspirando.

-Hmp-sonreí orgulloso-Vamos Sakura-dije viéndola a los ojos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto.

-A mi apartamento-conteste-Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-dije sonriendo de forma altanera y ella solo se sonrojo.

-Sasuke-dijo ella.

-¿Hmp?-exclame a modo de pregunta.

-En verdad te quiero… pero…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-…-yo la observe.

¿Es que acaso pensaba que yo no la quería?... siempre la quise pero el hecho de pensar que me engañaba con otro…

-¿En verdad crees que funcione?... digo, terminamos… y…-dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz pero la interrumpí como de costumbre.

-Deja de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, ellos no son los que van a estar saliendo conmigo-dije molesto… ella le daba muchas vueltas a ese tema.

-…-ella bajo la mirada-Tienes razón…-susurro-Sasuke-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Hmp?-exclame.

No contesto y se quedo en silencio por un largo rato hasta que hablo…

-Es que…-dijo-De verdad te quiero…y no te quiero volver a lastimar, no quiero hacerte esperar como la ultima vez-explico melancólicamente.

-…-yo la observe.

-¿Crees poder esperar el tiempo que yo necesite?…-pregunto.

-¿Hmp?-exclame como de costumbre pero la verdad es que su pregunta me confundió, se estaba desviando del tema.

-Quiero saber si… ¿esperarías el tiempo que necesite… o… te comportarías indiferente?-pregunto, susurrando apenada.

-…-yo alza una ceja-Creo que si me quiero casar contigo… tendría que hacerlo-dije suspirando.

Ella me observo…

-Yo… yo…-sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas-Sasuke…yo…-dijo entrecortadamente.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comenzó a llorar…

-¿Y ahora que te pasa, Sakura?-pregunte viendo como lloraba-¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunte algo confundido.

-No, n-no es eso-dijo dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas-Es q-que… e-esta vez… no necesitaras esperar p-por que…-dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto-Esta vez s-si estoy lista-explico sonrojada mientras me brincaba y abrazaba-Claro que si, me quiero casar contigo-dijo emocionada.

-Hmp-exclame sonriendo arrogante de nuevo-Sakura-pronuncie mientras ella dejaba de abrazarme y me tomaba del brazo para después comenzar a caminar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Si?-pregunto.

-Tus cambios de humor…-dije.

-¿Si?-me miro a los ojos.

-Tus cambios de humor me marean-dije serio.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo ella alejándose inmediatamente de mí.

-Ya cállate y vámonos-dije tomándola de la mano para comenzar a jalarla con dirección al estacionamiento de la empresa de mi padre donde se encontraba mi automóvil.

-¡Yo puedo caminar sola y sin ayuda!-exclamo enojada.

-¿Completamente sola?-pregunte deteniendo mi andar y mirandola a los ojos.

-Si-contesto cruzándose de brazos-Pero prefiero hacerlo, acompañada y con un poco de ayuda-dijo abrazándome.

El error que cometimos al separarnos… tuvo una solución… una inesperada solución pero después de todo… _tuvo solución_…

---

-Sasuke-pronuncio ella-Te extrañe-me dijo mientras estabamos en el automovil.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunte confundido, encendiendo el motor de auto.

-Si-me contesto.

-Pero Sakura... si solo estuvimos separados tres semanas-dije tranquilo.

-¿Que?-me pregunto-Pero senti que fueron como tres mes...-no continuo, prefirio quedarse callada.

-¿Tres meses?-pregunte con sorna.

-Etto...-dudo-Si-contesto suspirando-Pero cuando quieres a alguien... el solo hecho de estar alejado de el tan solo un minuto, es como una eternidad-explico sonriendome.

-Yo también te estrañe-susurre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara... a mi también se me habían hecho como tres meses el hecho de no estar con ella...

Fue un _error _no haberla querido escuchar... un _error_ que ya areglare... quizás... lo hagá hoy mismo...

-Sasuke-prouncio Sakura mirandome con una gotita en su cabeza.

-¿Hmp?-exclame.

-¿Por que estas sonriendo de esa forma?-pregunto... creo que no debi dejar que me viera sonreir... menos... si sonreí de esa forma tan vulgar...

De forma _pervertida_...

---

_En el siguiente Three-Shot…_

---

_-Sasuke-pronuncio una peli-rosa acostada en el torso desnudo de su novio._

_-Hmp-exclamo un peli-negro._

_-¿Usaste Protección?-pregunto la peli-rosa._

_-…-el peli-negro prefirió guardar silencio…_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Si, ya se… me van a decir…

"¡¡¿Pero que diablos te ocurre, chica?!!"...

"¡¡¡¿Ese es tu maravilloso final?!!!... ¡¡¿Ese es el final por el que dejamos más de 5 Review's para que continuaras?!!"…

Pues la respuesta es… si, ese es el final u.u…

¿Decepcionados?...

Si lo están… lo siento… pero no es el final decisivo…

Aun falta mucho más… el siguiente One-Shot's, Two-Shot's, Three-Shot's o demás…

Ya lo tengo listo… buehh… aun lo tengo que escribir en Word pero ya esta escrito en mi cuaderno donde tengo todos mis Fic's escritos… de hecho… es el 3 cuaderno que lleno con mis locas ideas para Fic's… pero buehhh…

Se que van a decir… "Esperaba algo mejor"…

Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió un mejor final que esto… de otra forma… me terminaría saliendo de tema y lo estaría haciendo Three-Shot y quizás me extendería demasiado…

Ahora…

: Espero esto no te decepcione… y si, Sakura parece algo tonta… pero la realidad es que le tenia miedo al compromiso pues piensa que Sasuke se hartara de ella y la terminara dejando por otra… algo que ella no podría soportar…

**leah-fedric**: ¿Llorona?... ¿te lo pareció?... mmm… yo creo que no es llorona, más bien es sentimental… pues en el Fic esta escrito que no llora cuando Sasuke y ella, terminan su relación… si lo pareció un poco pero no lo es… en dado caso la llorona seria yo ya que yo era la que estaba escribiendo los sentimientos de los personajes jeje… n.n…

**Lili**: Mmm… como ya dije… Sakura no se quiere casar por miedo a que Sasuke la abandone…

El capi de "Te observaba llorar" ya lo estoy comenzando a escribir pues apenas llevo un poco más de 15 págs. y me tengo que apurar… dame un poquito de chance y lo subiré pronto n.n… y… Sasuke esta enojado con Sakura por que piensa que lo esta engañando con otro y por eso mismo piensa que Sakura quiere terminar su relación con el…

**ArKaNGeL_eN_lA_lUnA**: ¿De verdad crees que tengo talento?... OMG!!... que lindo de tu parte decírmelo… muchas gracias, espero no te decepcione el final u.u…

**mhilhiiy-chan**: Hay… te comprendo perfectamente u.u…

Mira… la verdad es que me ayudas muchísimo… eres una de las personas que ya aprecio demasiado en FanFiction es por eso que no me molesta que seas tan confianzuda conmigo n.n…

Se que se siente que nadie te apoye cuando más lo necesitas… yo también me cambie de escuela y por lo tanto… deje de ver a mis amigos pero luego regrese y pues no tuve ningún problema… después de todo… regrese con ellos…

Se que quizás estés triste… pero si te sirve de consuelo… puedes confiar conmigo para lo que quieras n.n… si quieres me mandas un mensaje y me cuentas que te pasa… se que pensaras que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero como me has apoyado tanto… yo quiero regresarte el favor n.n…

Y tranquila… esperare súper ansiosa la conti de tus Fic's… solo no te tardes tanto, ¿ok?... n.n

**LOVE**: Dios… creo que te decepcionaras u.u… pero gracias por tu coment que fue muy lindo n.n…

Mmm… buehh… me tarde algo en escribirlo…

Aparte de que vino mi papá y se puso a revisar lo de unos autos y no se que tanto ¬¬…

Se que quedo algo mal… pero espero les guste y déjenme un Review…

Aun estoy algo deprimida… no como el día que publique la primera parte de este Two-Shot pero si estoy depre… y es que me peleé con mi papá…

Yo… si lo quiero pero me molesta la forma en que nos trata a mi mamá, hermana y a mí…

El no ha vivido conmigo desde que tengo seis años y aunque lo veía… el cariño que le tenía cuando niña… fue desapareciendo T-T…

Si lo quiero, no malinterpreten… después de todo… es mi papá… pero ya no lo quiero como antes…

Todo cambia y el quiere que siga siendo la niña que se sentaba en sus piernas…

Ah… y hoy se enojo por que estaba lavando los platos y vasos de vidrio…

No, no se enojo por que estaba ayudando a mi mamá con el que-hacer de la casa ¬¬… se enojo por que el llego y me asusto y a mi se me resbalo el vaso de vidrio, se rompió y me corte…

¿Se dan cuenta?...

Todavía de que fue su culpa y de que me corte… Salí regañada ¬¬… y de paso por mi mamá…

Y pues estuve como media hora tratando de curarme mi herida (muy grande por cierto)… y nadie me ayudo TwT…

Ahhh… dios aun me duele… pero buehhh…

Les juro que casi me desangro pero buehhh…

Un besito y dejan Review's… ¿ok?... nos leemos, n.-…


End file.
